


His Scent

by cherrysprite



Series: Quarantine Fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Jealous Liam, Jealousy, Las Vegas, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Liam Dunbar, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Sub Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysprite/pseuds/cherrysprite
Summary: When the pack goes to Las Vegas, Liam figures out pretty quickly that all of the sights, sounds, and especially smells are hard for his werewolf senses to handle. The only thing that seems to calm him down is Theo's familiar scent - that is, until he starts coming back to their hotel room smelling like someone else.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Quarantine Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691383
Comments: 15
Kudos: 244





	His Scent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK_m022](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_m022/gifts).



> Here's this! I decided to go with sub!Theo instead of Liam just because I was feeling a possessive vibe from Liam when I saw this prompt :)

It was the summer after Liam’s graduation from high school, and of course, things could never just be normal.

It wasn’t that things weren’t calm - they were. Liam was content with that. He had enjoyed his year of high school where he was able to actually get grades higher than D’s and C’s, and he’d finally been able to focus on normal eighteen-year-old things like friends and classes. He was looking forward to possibly being able to go to college a little further away now that there weren't any big issues holding Liam tethered to Beacon Hills, and he could put his forced responsibility for Beacon Hills’ wellbeing to the side. Even if the colleges he’d been accepted into were less than an hour away from his high school, he was relieved to know that Beacon Hills Community College wasn’t his only option.

However, the calm seemed to be exactly the problem. Liam had always been a big believer in ignoring something until it went away when he could, so any suspicions that things were too quiet in Beacon Hills had been pushed away pretty fast. It was just his luck that his friends didn’t share the same philosophies. When Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Malia had come back to visit for the summer from college, they were much more alarmed to hear that there was actually nothing going on, especially Stiles.

Apparently, the next plan of action was to find a problem that wasn’t theirs to handle. That problem happened to be all the way in Las Vegas, Nevada, where Stiles was somehow certain that there was something sketchy going on with a certain family based there. 

Liam’s plans of relaxing the summer before college went out the window, and he’d hit his head on the table as soon as he heard that they were going to Vegas. 

A lot of the pack seemed to feel the same way about this, but everyone knew by now that it was generally a better idea not to question Stiles when he went on one of his tangents. While there wasn’t a lot of concrete evidence that the large Spade family’s power had anything to do with the supernatural, Scott hadn’t done anything to stop Stiles from proposing that they all head down there to investigate. Liam had looked to their alpha, expecting him to shut it down, but Scott had just given him a sympathetic look and let Stiles keep talking.

They’d even gotten Chris Argent involved in it, and that was the final nail in the coffin. Argent had a lot of money, and he was the sole reason that they were even able to go to Vegas. He paid for the hotel rooms, airfare, and pretty much everything else for the pack to go to Las Vegas for two weeks, and after that, there was no getting out of it.

Liam had been mad at first, since he didn’t see a lot of reason to go, but after he finally accepted the fact that he wasn’t going to be able to skip it, his frustration at missing a few weeks of a calm summer simmered down. He just kind of wished this could have happened a little later, since Liam wasn’t even old enough to do anything  _ fun _ in Vegas, so even though he knew that wasn’t the point of the trip and he didn’t have much interest in casinos anyway, it still would be nice to have the option.. The others weren’t either, but they also didn’t have baby faces and weren’t 5’8. Even Theo, who was only an inch taller, looked old enough to get into bars without needing a fake ID.

Speaking of Theo, he’d ended up rooming with him. Everybody else was paired up with their significant other or close friend, and Malia had said in no uncertain terms that Liam was pretty much the only one who could stand to be around Theo for more than twenty minutes at a time. Theo had just smirked at her and then him, clearly unaffected, but Liam didn’t mind. As weird as it was, he’d grown to have a weird sort of friendship with Theo over his senior year. Theo had re-enrolled for his own senior year and they ended up being reluctant allies to friends, so Liam didn’t think it was the worst thing in the world that they ended up in the same hotel room. Besides, rooming with Theo was better than the alternative of cockblocking Corey and Mason for two weeks by staying with them. Liam loved those guys, but they went at it like rabbits and he wasn’t trying to get in the way of that or be around it at all.

+++

It was clear from the first night Liam spent in Vegas that it was overwhelming as hell. It seemed like the kind of place he wouldn’t have been able to handle as a hyperactive kid, so having his past issues with sensory overload plus everything being heightened by Scott’s bite was a toxic mix. Even lacrosse games got hard at times, so the bustling streets of a city known for its attractions and wildness wasn’t easy, to say the least.

The entire place was brightly colored and lit up with crazy signs and seemingly random splashes of color wherever they could be placed. It seemed like everywhere Liam looked, something was stinging his eyes, and could never figure out where to look. It was hard to settle on just one thing, since everything aimed to grab tourists’ attention all at once. Those advertising tactics worked a little too well in Liam’s opinion. Theo had been the one to drag him into a taxi when he’d almost forgotten where he was supposed to be going. 

Then there were the sounds of the city. Liam had never been to New York City, but he thought that the noise of the streets definitely rivaled it. Taxis and cars were always rumbling down the streets and beeping at the littlest things, adding to Liam’s overwhelmed state. People were constantly talking and yelling to each other, so all Liam could hear was bits of random conversation from different people. He would walk a few feet and have learned about someone’s baby, about a bar that someone else was planning to go to, and how somebody else’s friend just lost a lot of money in a casino not far from there. None of it applied to Liam, but it was all he could think about as he stumbled through the streets that first day trying to scope out where everything was. Once again, Theo had looked at him like he was insane. Liam wanted to tell him that not everyone had the same unnatural talent of being able to tune everyone else out, but he also didn’t want to admit to Theo that he was struggling more than the chimera could already tell.

Possibly the worst part was about all the scents. Along with his eyesight and hearing being sharpened, Liam’s ability to pick up on smells was intense. It was sometimes the worst part about being a werewolf, since if he couldn’t help it, he would be able to smell pretty much anything in a mile radius. That included street vendors selling food, car exhaust, and sweat during the hot summer days. 

Everyone had their own scents, some of them natural and others covered by perfume or soap, but none of them were any that Liam could place. Nothing smelled familiar like it did in school or with his pack, and it was all so overwhelming. He had a headache by the time he finally got to their hotel that night.

When he closed the door, he leaned against it, waited for Theo to go use the bathroom, and then sighed out on a deep exhale. Things were finally muted in the hotel room walls, and there wasn’t anything crazy to look at; the room had two queen beds, a dresser, a TV, and a mini-fridge plus the bathroom, and there weren’t a ton of bold colors trying to burn his retinas. All he could hear was the running of water in the bathroom sink, and the only thing he could smell was clean sheets and vacuumed carpet. 

And Theo.

He couldn’t help but inhale deeply as Theo stepped out of the bathroom, unaware of what Liam was doing as he started to unpack what little he had brought on their trip. In a place where everything smelled different and unfamiliar, Theo was the only thing that he recognized, and his senses were starting to calm down as he took it in. 

Liam didn’t think it was weird to like Theo’s scent as much as he did then. After all, he’d never particularly paid attention to it before they got to Vegas, so now that they were here and it was helpful, he didn’t have a problem with it. He kind of smelled like ink, the kind in a ballpoint pen, and the cotton blend of his clothes, which was a weird combination but still one that was somewhat comforting. It was less about what he actually smelled like and more about the familiarity.

“You look terrible,” Theo said from where he had all his clothes on the bed he’d chosen without asking, the one towards the door.  _ Nevermind - Theo wasn’t THAT comforting. _ Liam rolled his eyes at him and walked over to his own bed, going to unpack his own stuff. “Have you never been to Vegas before?”

“You have?” Liam scoffed skeptically.

Theo grinned. “I haven’t, but you also can’t tell that I haven’t.  _ You _ , on the other hand, look like you’re going to pass out.”

Liam debated shooting back some snotty remark, but Theo was right; the trip over had taken a lot out of him, no matter how funny it had been watching Theo try and rationalize that he was thirty-thousand feet in the air. He was too tired to be sarcastic, so he just went for irritated instead. “There’s way too much to focus on here,” Liam said. “This is actual hell.”

Theo snorted. “...Well-”

“Don’t,” Liam cut him off, holding up a hand. “Don’t pull the hell card. I’m too tired to feel bad for you right now.”

“Aw, you feel bad?” Theo said in a sarcastically-touched voice, putting a hand over his heart. 

Liam groaned and rolled onto his bed, ready to take a nap before dinner. Theo laughed to himself. Liam was starting to change his mind about Theo being a decent roommate.

An hour later he woke up to Theo bringing back some burgers for him, which restored Liam’s faith in him a little, but then he asked as they were eating if Liam was going to be okay or if he was going to wolf out on some innocent people, which dropped him back down on the scale.

+++

By the third day in Vegas, Liam was starting to get used to it. Things were still too loud and the smells were all over the place, but he had the smell of Theo and their hotel room to keep him grounded enough. He was able to walk on the streets and get a taxi when he needed one, so he considered that a success.

Their second day had been spent establishing a plan of attack for investigating the Spade family. Scott and Malia were taking on Daniel Spade, who they thought was the alpha, and everyone else had one member of the family that they were each taking on to get intel on. Liam had been assigned to one of Daniel’s daughters, Ella, who seemed to have a big social media presence. Her Instagram account seemed to have enough clues to find that made it so he didn’t even have to meet her. 

Theo had been assigned to Jasper Spade, another one of Daniel’s children. The only thing they really knew about him was that he seemed to be very into the Vegas nightlife, and he was a regular at one of the clubs nearby their hotel called The Halo. From what Stiles heard about him, he went about once a week and a lot of people knew him there. He’d suggested that Theo go into the club and try to either find him or find someone who knows him.

  
Theo took that advice and headed out to the club in a tight black shirt and black jeans, leaving Liam in their room doing a lot less fun work. So far, he wasn’t getting any hints of the supernatural in Ella Spade’s Instagram feed. He guessed she was at least smart enough to keep her vials of wolfsbane or whatever out of the background of her selfies.

The new picture offered no other signs, and Liam started to get bored with his work. He shut his phone screen off after scouring every centimeter of her picture and went to watch TV instead.

He watched some random local newscast and stared at the ceiling until he could figure out something else to do. He got to thinking of Theo as he laid in bed and smirked at the thought of Theo in a club. He couldn’t imagine seeing Theo being a casual clubgoer, somehow. Obviously Theo would do pretty good there, being an attractive guy and all, but Liam didn’t know what Theo would even do there. He could imagine him sitting at the bar alone, completely oblivious to everyone looking at him. Liam had never once seen Theo with someone in that way, so all he could assume was that the chimera was either extraordinarily dense when he came to advances or he had no interest at all.

He dozed off for awhile, listening to the quiet news report of a man streaking down the Las Vegas strip. 

“How many naps are you going to take on this trip?” Theo asked as soon as he opened the hotel door with his keycard, throwing his wallet on the TV stand and effectively startling Liam into waking up. “We flew an hour, you can’t possibly be jet lagged.”

“I’m fuckin’ bored,” Liam shot back, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Only  _ you _ could manage to be bored in Vegas,” Theo scoffed, sitting on his own bed and pulling his shoes off. He was already reaching for the room service menu on the bedside table between them.

“I’m not old enough to go anywhere and I’m not good enough at lying like you are,” Liam said, coming over to look at the menu with Theo. Theo smirked.

“It’s not my fault you’re still, like, twelve,” Theo snickered as he looked over the menu.

Liam was about to protest his age when he accidentally caught a whiff of Theo and froze. He still smelled like himself, but there was something else there, something that made Liam’s stomach drop. Over Theo’s inky scent, there was the smell of Old Spice and a cologne Liam knew Theo was too broke to wear. It lingered on him, not too intensely, but it was still weird.

Liam didn’t like it. 

Theo’s scent was the only constant thing he’d had these last few days, and it had suddenly changed. He didn’t know how he hadn’t smelled it as soon as Theo walked in the door, because it was mixing with Theo’s natural scent in a way that made him feel weird. The one thing he’d had of home was now screwed up, and Liam furrowed his brow in discontent. 

“Earth to Dunbar? You want burgers again or something else?” Theo asked, waving a hand in front of Liam’s face absently with his eyes still on the menu. He noticed then that Theo had asked him a question and stammered out a yes to the burgers, blinking to get some clarity back. Luckily, Theo hadn’t picked up on his brain stall.

While they waited for room service, Theo went to take a shower and used Liam’s body wash. Theo didn’t have anything of his own when they came, and Liam hadn’t missed the way he tried to discreetly steal the mini hotel soaps and shampoos out of the bathroom on their first night, so Theo had been using his things. Liam didn’t mind. At least when Theo stepped out again, he didn’t smell like whoever else had been on him and smelled normal again - even a bit like Liam.

+++

Their fourth day in Vegas, Liam went out on the town to try and see if he could catch Ella at any of her hangouts she posted about. He didn’t find her, but that was probably good, since he went in with little plan in mind. He thought about flirting with her if he found her, but he doubted that he’d get very far with it, and apart from that, he really didn’t have any social plans. Maybe Theo really was the social guy, as fucked up as that seemed.

_ Yeah, he really was, _ Liam thought when Theo came back to the hotel room that night, once again smelling like somebody. Obviously Theo had been doing pretty well if he kept coming back to their room smelling like an expensive cologne. Someone had to have been close and comfortable enough with him to get their cologne on him in any way, so he bet Theo had been doing his fair share of schmoozing.

The problem was that Liam needed Theo’s scent just as much as he had on the first day. Yesterday, he’d avoided sensory overload and other people as much as he could and stayed in the hotel room, but he’d been in the presence of hundreds of people that day. He’d been looking forward to coming back to their room and having it smell normal, not like the same random person as the night before. Liam scowled to himself and busied himself on his laptop so that he wouldn’t have to talk to Theo when he smelled like  _ that _ .

He reminded himself that Theo would probably get in the shower soon and the foreign smell would be gone, but then he didn’t. Liam watched out of the corner of his eye in frustration as Theo pulled his shirt off so he was just in an undershirt and crawled into bed. He switched the lamp off and got comfortable in bed, leaving Liam to be irked and annoyed, for what he didn’t know.

He tried going into the bathroom and smelling some of the soap that Theo had been using, but it didn’t ease the weird anxiety that Theo had put in his stomach. 

Going and seeing the other pack members didn’t help either. Mason had looked at him weirdly but accepted it when Liam buried his nose into his best friend’s neck and inhaled deeply, assuming it was some weird pack thing. Corey looked on and was clearly trying not to laugh, and Mason patted his back awkwardly. “...You okay?” He asked, and Liam pulled away dejectedly, confused. Mason smelled familiar, but it wasn’t doing the same thing as Theo. 

“Yeah,” He lied. “...I’m gonna go now.”

“Okay,” Mason said, hints of amusement leftover in his voice. “Uh...text me, I guess?” He said. Liam heard him and Corey burst into laughter as soon as he shut the door, wondering aloud what odd thing Liam had gotten himself into this time, and all Liam could do was roll his eyes to himself.

He went to bed confused and still annoyed, vaguely able to smell Theo from a few feet away. 

+++

The third time Theo came back from the club, Liam was positively seething.

He’d spent that entire day with his shoulders brushing against people on the street, hearing their loud talking wherever he went, and smelling their noxious mixes of perfumes and sprays that they all walked out with. Liam felt like every nerve in his body was firing off at once, and not in the good way. It was more in the “my clothes are touching me and I can barely handle that” range, so when Theo came back from the club once again being taken over by the smells of Vegas, it was all he could do to clench his jaw and stop himself from punching something.

Theo came back around one in the morning, and Liam had foolishly still been awake waiting for him. “Hey,” Theo said like he wasn’t being a fucking nusiance, and Liam dug his fingers into his thigh with the effort of keeping his mouth shut. “Have fun stalking somebody’s Instagram?”

_ “Have fun letting someone attack you with a cologne bottle?” _ Liam wanted to ask, but he settled for a noncommittal noise that he tried to keep the pain out of. Either Theo didn’t notice or he was ignoring it, which Liam was grateful for. 

Liam stayed stock-still on his bed while Theo moved around their room, going through the motions. Liam watched as he put his wallet on the TV stand and headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, but he groaned into a pillow when he didn’t hear the shower starting up. The idea of being in the same room as Theo for that much longer without him showering was awful. 

Of course, because Theo was an irritating bastard without trying, he climbed into bed without showering, planning to do it in the morning. Liam bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood coating the inside of his mouth, but it only got worse from there.

Theo stripped off his black t-shirt, but there was nothing underneath except for smooth skin stretched over hard planes of muscle. Clearly he didn’t notice Liam looking at him, because he settled in under the covers so he was comfortable without a problem. 

Theo went to sleep easily as usual, leaving Liam to stew in his frustration for as long as he wanted. He glared at Theo and worked himself into anger just by watching him sleep, looking all unassuming with how effortlessly attractive he was. He had one arm tucked under his head, stretching his muscles, and LIam scowled. Nobody should look like that.

But it was the scent - that god-awful scent - that was making Liam angry. Liam’s anger over it was at an all-time high that night even though the smell wasn’t any more intense than usual, and though he knew it was completely irrational, it didn’t stop the heat from simmering in his veins. He wanted to  _ punch _ something.

It hurt him to do it, but he breathed in deeply. Just as he’d thought before, he caught hints of Old Spice and some expensive, spicy cologne that he recognized from the upscale shops in the mall his stepdad would go into sometimes. Whoever this was was on a surgeon’s budget when it came to their scents, and obviously had enough money to be frequenting an expensive bar that Theo only got into with the help of Argent’s cash. Something about it was still different, though, and it wasn’t just because it was expensive. 

He breathed deeply again, and this time, he caught more. Behind the basic artificial parts of it, he smelled something that others wouldn’t have been able to - a  _ werewolf _ . Liam didn’t know for sure if it was a beta or an alpha, not that it would have done anything to make him less upset about it, but he could tell that it was for sure now that it was a guy. If the Old Spice and cologne didn’t tip him off, the musk of a werewolf certainly did. 

Somehow, knowing it was a guy was even worse. He bet Theo got up to all sorts of things at that bar. He probably batted his eyelashes at this guy and  _ invited _ him to come and do things to do him, rub up on him on the dance floor and put his hands all over him. Maybe Theo didn’t smell strongly enough of another werewolf to have had sex with one, but he probably let this guy do all sorts of things to him on the dance floor. The image of Theo dancing with someone made Liam have to repress a growl deep in his chest, and his anger was starting to boil over. 

He realized then that what he was feeling was nothing other than intense jealousy, and he knew that if he were in a better state, he would have thought that was weird, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. If he weren’t so angry about it, he might have taken a moment to think about why, but Liam didn’t need to. Theo smelled off because he didn’t smell like himself or like Liam and his bodywash anymore. If he was going to smell like someone, it was going to be Liam.

He had dreams that night of pinning Theo down and running his hands across every inch of skin while Theo laid there and let him. By the time he was done with him, he’d smell nothing like the guy from the club he’d been meeting, only of himself and Liam; Nothing -  _ no one _ \- else. His sleep was fitful and restless.

+++

After he slept for awhile, Liam had managed to get a grip on some of his feelings about the whole thing. He’d been able to remind himself that it was completely out of his place to be angry about it, and for the most part, he’d managed to focus on something else. Instead of thinking about Theo or trying to smell him, he paid attention to watching TV and tried to take advantage of what the city had to offer during the day. 

However, that also happened to be what Theo was doing. Instead of going to the club at normal hours and leaving around nine or ten at night, Theo had left at noon, saying he was just going to be there for the bar and to try and get extra information out of the people there. 

Liam knew what that “information” was shaping up to be, and he seethed silently. He wondered if Theo liked doing this, going to the club and hanging around the same werewolf, or if he was just doing it because he was bored. According to the smug look on his face whenever he came into the hotel room, he seemed to be enjoying it enough.

The thought of that made Liam start back at square one with his anger, bubbling under the surface to stew in. It was almost impossible not to think about, and he didn’t feel like being out in the crowded strip anymore, so he headed back to their room to go brood in peace. 

He wondered what Scott would say if he knew Liam was acting so ridiculous, but he wasn’t so sure he cared. Deep down, he knew this was more than just Theo smelling different. He didn’t only smell different, he didn’t smell right, and there was nothing Liam could do to fix it. He wanted…

He wanted Theo to smell like him again, in any way he could help it. And he knew what that implied.

On top of all that, he had been here for nothing. That morning, Scott and Stiles had discerned that while there were werewolves in Vegas, the Spade family had nothing to do with them. Liam had wasted almost an entire week away from home being angry and having this feeling for Theo pop up out of nowhere to screw things up. 

So he was royally pissed when Theo came back to their room a few hours later. Since he’d gone earlier that day, he returned around eight when the summer sun was beginning to set, and that terrible smell was stronger than ever. It made Liam scowl where he was sitting on the bed, Theo’s bed, from where he had been waiting for him. 

Theo shut the door behind him and smirked at Liam’s annoyed expression. The guy had always seemed to get a kick out of Liam’s frustration, and this was no different. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked, amused as he took his jacket off and looked at Liam with an eyebrow raised.

Liam was determined not to fall into it this time. He’d spent so much of that past week pent up and upset, and Theo always knew how to push his buttons. He wasn’t getting this one out of him. “Nothing,” Liam snapped, looking away from him. 

“Yeah, that’s  _ real  _ convincing,” Theo scoffed, staying put in front of Liam.

“Can you just order the fuckin’ food?” Liam shot back. Theo seemed to like that, his smirk just getting bigger. 

“Not until you tell me what has your little werewolf panties in a twist,” Theo said, his eyes glittering with mirth. Liam glared up at him sharply, and Theo feigned injury. “ _ Ah! _ God! The laser eyes, they’re  _ burning _ me!”

“Will you shut the hell up?” Liam shouted, standing up. He was starting to get the feeling like he was going to punch something or someone, and he wasn’t above Theo being that someone. “It’s not that serious!”

Theo outright laughed at that, a sneer on his face. “Really? Tell me what it is so I don’t have to deal with your case of the murders!”

Liam didn’t know why, but Theo laughing at him made him break. “You don’t-” He started, cutting himself off, but he knew it was too late to stop with Theo looking at him expectantly. “You keep smelling different and I can’t get used to it, and it’s pissing me off!”

Theo looked at him incredulously, like he was in disbelief about Liam being upset over this. “Yeah?” He asked, both a genuine question and a taunt. “You like my scent, Liam?”

“Not like this,” Liam growled, forgetting in the moment what that implied. Theo obviously didn’t, since he gave a surprised laugh and raised his eyebrow at him. 

Theo stepped ever so much closer, a challenge in his eyes and one forming at the corners of his lips. “Well, what the  _ fuck _ do you want me to do about that,  _ hm?” _ He asked, stopping in front of Liam and looking down at him. “If you have some idea of how to get rid of what you hate so much, why don’t you just do it? Be my guest.”

The air was charged with the tension between them. Liam was stunned at Theo’s words, but up this close, he could smell the other werewolf on Theo clearly and something in his chest tightened. He looked into Theo’s glittering green eyes that were set on his coldly and snapped into action.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing as he pulled his own red shirt over his head, but he knew that it was what he wanted. Theo seemed to think the same, his eyes flitting down to Liam’s shirt in his hands before Liam tossed it roughly at his chest. “On,” Liam commanded as Theo’s hands fumbled to catch it in his hands. Theo was confused, but still obeyed, pulling the shirt on overtop of his own. Liam inhaled deeply, finding that Liam’s scent had only masked it a little. That wouldn’t work. He wanted whoever this was  _ gone _ . 

His hands moved to Theo’s chest, sliding up his pecs, and Theo froze in place. His fingers skated over the two shirts he had on then until he reached where the neckline stopped. He kept a stoic face as Theo shivered when his fingers ran across his collarbone.

Liam made sure to get his hands on every bit of exposed skin Theo had. He rubbed his hands everywhere, making sure to go over every space more than once. He ignored the way Theo was looking at him, more focused on the scent that was slowly but surely going away - emphasis on slowly. He could still smell the other guy on Theo and he growled under his breath. 

Above him, Theo wasn’t as composed as Liam anymore, and that thrilled him. His face was flushed but he was trying to hide it, and no matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t standing as still as he thought he was. His throat bobbed nervously every time Liam’s fingers brushed over it. He could feel how hot Theo’s skin had gotten under his touch.  _ Good _ . “I-it would probably go faster if you touched my neck,” Theo choked out, then bit his bottom lip. 

It was Liam’s turn for once to look smug. Theo, the sarcastic, sometimes cruel man that he was, was reduced to this - standing stock still while Liam had control over him, and it was clear to see that he loved it. It was  _ thrilling _ , not that Liam would let him know that just yet. He held Theo’s eyes as he snaked one of his hands to cup Theo’s neck, his thumb brushing over the spot behind Theo’s ear where his scent was the strongest. 

Theo breathed shallowly through parted lips as Liam leaned slowly to put his nose behind Theo’s ear, and when he breathed him in, his lips brushed against Theo’s neck. The reaction was immediate. Theo’s head tipped to the side, baring his neck for Liam out of pure instinct, and Liam’s snapped into place a second later. 

He kissed at Theo’s neck, making the chimera shiver almost violently, but nothing compared to when he bit down and Theo moaned. Everything was set into motion all at once - Liam started sucking harder and harder at Theo’s throat, reducing him to uncontrollable and delicious sounds, and Theo was finally able to move again only to grab at Liam’s shoulders. Theo pulled him close, one hand gripping at his shoulders hard enough to bruise and the other holding Liam’s head right where he was.

Liam was running purely on instinct as he pushed Theo into the wall, broken moans spilling from Theo’s lips every time he did something he liked. He knew for sure then that this was what he really wanted. Theo was an insufferable, obnoxious idiot at times, but he was Liam’s, and he wanted to keep him for him and him only. He wanted to  _ wreck _ him, ruin him for everyone else, wanted his scent  _ covering _ Theo’s body so every werewolf in Vegas and anywhere else would know he was taken. 

And Theo -  _ God _ , Theo wasn’t complaining. Liam could feel how hard he was through those stupid too-tight jeans he wore to the club and pushed his leg between Theo’s thighs, making Theo grind down on him helplessly.  _ “Fuck,”  _ Theo breathed brokenly, grabbing Liam’s hair. Liam wasn’t scared for even a second that Theo was going to push him away, and fell into him willingly when Theo crashed their lips together for the first time.

But they didn’t have time for soft and tender that night; Liam would save that for later. They didn’t have time for soft and tender because he had to pull Theo off the wall, push him down onto the bed, pin his wrists to the mattress, and make sure that no one could mistake who Theo belonged to and who belonged to Theo.

+++

Liam may have regarded Theo as a hellish creature before, but his kiss was heaven. He didn’t mind being sappy about it. What they’d been doing a few minutes ago made up for that.

They kissed languidly for a few minutes, Liam leaning up on one elbow while he gave Theo some time to recover. Their legs were tangled together under the white sheets and Theo’s hand weakly rested on Liam’s bicep as he kissed him, having tried to go into Liam’s hair but stopped there when he was too tired. Theo wouldn’t let go of him, clinging onto him as much as he could.

The wide-eyed expression on Theo’s face when Liam pulled away was one of the most satisfying views of his life. All Theo could do for a while was blink lazily at the ceiling, both wide awake and barely there at the same time. Liam smiled at him both in adoration and amusement. His longer hair was sticking up every which way and splayed across the pillow, his face was still flushed red, and he had bruises and bitemarks all over his neck that were (unfortunately) starting to heal. Knowing that he was the one responsible for that made Liam almost giddy.

And there was no denying that Theo’s scent was back to normal, and even better than ever, for that matter. Liam hummed contentedly. He leaned down to kiss him again, the most chaste they’ve been through the whole thing, and Theo managed to focus his eyes in his daze. “So…” Liam started, knowing well and good what a dirty move it was. He kissed Theo’s sensitive neck and made him shudder. “Will you take me to the club next time you go see that guy?” Liam asked, nipping lightly at Theo’s earlobe to punctuate it.

“Oh God, whatever you want,” Theo breathed. Liam barely had time to laugh before Theo mustered all his energy to pull Liam back on top of him for round two.

+++

There were still hickeys visible from the neckline of Theo’s shirt as they walked into the club the next night, and Liam looked at them proudly. The bouncer had let him in, trusting the regular Theo had made of himself, and he scoped the place out. “Who am I looking for?” Liam whispered in Theo’s ear. The chimera shivered.

“Cole. He’s an investor in the club. I was hoping to get something out of him about Jasper, but he didn’t have anything. ‘Guess he liked me, ‘cause he just kept coming around,” Theo explained.

“Mmm, but not anymore, right?” Liam asked, a smile curling at his lips. Theo shook his head, even looking disgusted at the prospect.

“Hell no,” He agreed reassuringly, not that Liam needed it. He definitely didn’t need reassurance when Theo was doing things like try to kiss him in the middle of their plan.

“Hey, come on, we can’t blow our cover just yet,” Liam said when he pulled back from Theo, the chimera looking dejected. “I’ll make it up to you, but I really want to see what happens here.”

They walked over to the bar, Theo trying not to pout, which was adorable. Theo took his regular seat and Liam followed to where he motioned to the one next to him. He was trying not to be too obvious just yet and wait to see what he was dealing with, not that he was very threatened. He may be 5’8 beta werewolf, but he could manage to scare away pretty much anyone if he needed to. 

_ (And he definitely wasn’t worried about losing Theo, because the guy had been all over him for the past twenty-four hours. He couldn’t even stop himself from linking their ankles together under the barstools. Theo was as gone on him as Liam was.)  _

Liam smelled Cole when he walked in and had to stop his claws from coming out. His scent was even stronger now that they were in the same place and it wasn’t just traces of it on Theo, and his instincts made him want to fight. Theo seemed to understand that, because he kicked Liam under the bar in typical Theo fashion and turned to Cole with a smile as he sauntered in. Liam grit his teeth and stayed facing the wall of drinks.

“Hey, you,” Cole said flirtatiously. Liam guessed he could see what Theo could have liked about Cole, but he was only okay with that because he didn’t look that far off from him. He was all dark blond hair and blue eyes, so Liam let that one slide. “I missed you last night, you left just as things were getting good!”

“Come on, I was there for hours,” Theo groaned playfully. “There’s not much you can do when drinks don’t work on you.”

Cole looked the same type of fake-offended that Theo pulled so well. It was a lot less cute when Cole did it. “I could have thought of some things to do…” He said, trailing two fingers up Theo’s arm. “I’ve offered to show you the back rooms.”

“And I said I was good. Anyway,” Theo pivoted, turning his head to Liam. “Cole, this is Liam.”

Liam took that hint to turn around and meet him. Cole’s eyes fell on him disinterestedly and he gave him a small nod, wanting to go back to talking to Theo. “Well, my offer still…” Cole faltered, his eyes flitting back to Liam. Liam raised his eyebrows at him, amused. From the look on his face, he would say that Cole definitely just caught that Theo’s scent wasn’t his own. “...Still...stands.” 

To make the point even clearer, Liam leaned into Theo’s space and acted like he was considering going into the back rooms together, leaving Cole out of it entirely. “Sounds interesting,” Liam said, leaning over so his face was near Theo’s ear. “Thanks for the suggestion.”

It took Theo’s smile at Liam for Cole to finally catch on that it wasn’t happening. He looked at Theo again, then Liam with a much more annoyed expression, before grumbling to himself and getting up. “The drinks I bought you totaled to forty dollars,” He said before leaving. Liam watched him go and burst into laughter. Theo went right along with him.

Now that Cole was gone, they celebrated with a hard kiss. Theo hummed happily and put his hand on Liam’s jawline, holding him there even when they were done. “We still have a week in Vegas,” Theo reminded him. “Want to go back to the hotel?”

Liam nodded excitedly as both of them got up, giggling to themselves gleefully while they left. Vegas hadn’t seemed like a good thing in the beginning, but Liam was sure this was about to be a whole lot more fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I don't do a lot about possessiveness, so this was definitely interesting to write. I just hope I did it the right way lol, considering that I don't have a ton of experience writing it. I tried to keep it as in-character as I could. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I have a few more requests to do, but submissions are still open if you want to shoot me a message on tumblr. I can't guarantee that I'll write EVERY request I get, but I do think about all of them and try to flesh out the ideas to see if they would work out :) If there's anything you want to see me do, go ahead and ask!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3  
> tumblr: grenadinepeach


End file.
